


Through Yonder Town

by nagia



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last sunrise she'll ever watch over an ocean she never thought she'd see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Yonder Town

Cocoon has changed; Cocoon hasn't changed. The colors of the things that fly through its sky are brighter; their lines, sleeker—but they're still flying.

Vanille's hand is warm on her arm as they watch Cocoon's sun fal'Cie light up a beach, and a town, and perhaps a world. Four mornings watching this ocean and trying to remember--that's four too many, she thinks.

She watches blue-green waves turned burgundy by a pink dawn lap against a golden beach and stays silent. Even from this high up, she can see the white of the waves's foam as the saltwater meets the sea sand. It's a little hard to wrap her mind around, that such a pretty place could be the vipers' nest other Pulsians have claimed.

Still, she thinks. They're here, and Vanille's time will run out if she doesn't remember soon.

"I think I have a plan," she says. "We'll strike the nearest fal'Cie. I'll have to remember something."

**Author's Note:**

> Fragment that wanted to be in "These Graces That Hold Me" but doesn't fit. I don't much think it works, but I'll leave it up here, regardless, because it's a nice little flashfic and it deserves to be read by somebody.


End file.
